zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Woodcutter's House
The Woodcutter's House is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the Great Plateau region of Hyrule, in the large field south of the Temple of Time. It was known as the Woodcutter's Cabin in early builds of the game. Link can find inside the house a bed and The Old Man's Diary, and outside, a Cooking Pot, a Woodcutter's Axe and several items and ingredients. The house has a covered stationary Torch outside which Link can light on fire in order to light his Torch so he can relight the outdoor Cooking Pot if it goes out. Overview After visiting or completing a few Shrines in the Great Plateau, the Old Man can be found living here. Depending on the time of day, Link may find the Old Man sleeping in his bed, sitting next to the cooking pot outside, or cutting a tree nearby. Link can find several items inside such as Spicy Peppers, a Stamella Shroom, a Baked Apple, and Woodcutter's Axe. He can also find Stamella Shrooms growing outside the cabin. Near the front entryway of the cabin is a covered Torch which Link can lit which will stay lit when it rains as it is covered, which he can use to relight the cooking pot after it has stopped raining. If Link climbs on top of the cabin's roof, he can find a Korok by examining floating flower petals. Link can also find a Pot Lid and a torch near the Cooking Pot outside that Link can equip. There is also an old cart next to some barrels outside where Link can obtain a Farmer's Pitchfork. There is also a Giant Barrel that Link can hide in and use to infiltrate a nearby Bokoblin camp stealthily. Link can also sleep in the Old Man's bed (when he's not sleeping in it) to restore hearts and pass the time. The Cooking Pot outside can be used to pass the time if the Old Man is sleeping. If it rains, Link can build a campfire inside the Cabin with wood to pass the time if the Old Man is sleeping in the bed, though he will need to lit it with Flint or Red Chuchu Jelly, which can be obtain by exposing Chuchu Jelly or White Chuchu Jelly to fire. Old Man's requests While visiting the cabin is optional, Link should do so before going to the Keh Namut Shrine. By reading the Old Man's diary, Link learns the Old Man is trying to remember one of the ingredients for Spicy Meat & Seafood Fry and says he would happily give up his Warm Doublet if he could find someone who knew the missing ingredient. Link can help the Old Man by cooking Spicy Peppers, Raw Meat, and a Hyrule Bass in the cooking pot outside. Thankful to Link for revealing the missing ingredient (a Hyrule Bass), the Old Man rewards Link with his Warm Doublet which grants Cold Resistance when worn, making Link's journey to the Keh Namut Shrine much easier and less reliant on Spicy food to keep him warm while exploring Mount Hylia where the Keh Namut Shrine is found. Link also learns the recipe for Spicy Meat & Seafood Fry which also grants cold resistance. But if Link decides not to read the Old Man's Diary, or just decides to travel to the Shrine without the Warm Doublet, he can find it in the Woodcutter's House inside a Treasure Chest after he gets the paraglider. After obtaining the Warm Doublet, Link can read the Old Man's Diary to find a new entry where the Old Man reveals he sees great potential in Link. The Old Man will have also written down the recipe for Spicy Meat & Seafood Fry, which Link can use to remember the ingredients if he forgets. The Old Man however laments that he had forgotten that Spicy Meat & Seafood Fry has a time limit and somewhat regrets giving away his Warm Doublet which keeps the wearer warm as long as it is worn. After the Old Man reveals his true identity as the spirit of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and gives Link the Paraglider, Link can return to the cabin and read his diary once more where he finds a new entry where he reveals that King Rhoam is sorry he did not reveal his true identity sooner but explains that he did not know how to tell him all there was to say. If Link reads further, King Rhoam admits that deceiving him may not have been the right thing to do but that he did put on a great performance, before imploring Link to defeat Calamity Ganon and save his precious daughter, Zelda. After receiving the Paraglider, the cabin is left abandoned though Link can use it as a safe place to rest and Cook on return visits to the Great Plateau. The items inside and outside the cabin will also reappear when Link returns to the Great Plateau. It can also effectively act as a home for Link where he can sleep for free and cook, until he purchases the abandon house scheduled for demolition by Bolson Construction in Hateno Village during the Side Quest "Hylian Homeowner". Interestingly, the model for the Woodcutter's House was reused for an abandoned cabin found in the Equestrian Riding Course in East Necluda. Unlike the Woodcutter's House, this cabin lacks a Torch and the bed is broken making it unusable, though this cabin does provide shelter and some items. Gallery Breath of the Wild Great Plateau Woodcutter's Cabin (Interior).png|The Old Man sleeping inside his cabin Breath of the Wild Diary The Old Man's Diary (Woodcutter's House).png|The Old Man's Diary inside his cabin Breath of the Wild Great Plateau Woodcutter's Cabin (Exterior).png|Link standing in front of the Woodcutter's House Breath of the Wild Woodcutter's Cabin Spicy Pepper & The Old Man's Diary (Great Plateau).png|Two Spicy Peppers and The Old Man's Diary on the table inside his cabin See Also *Equestrian Riding Course *Hebra Trailhead Lodge *King's Study *Pondo's Lodge *Selmie's Spot Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations